The Surprise
by Silverviolinist
Summary: Harry awakens on the morning of his 15th b-day to his usual b-day gifts. But a note from Lupin hints at something strange. Harry is taken away from the dursleys and into a world of running away.
1. The Awakening

Harry woke up early the morning of July 31st. For the first time he was actually looking forward to his birthday. Ever since he had started to attend Hogwarts, his birthday had become a more joyous occasion. Soon enough, a few minutes after he had awoken, Hedwig and a half dozen other owls flew in through the open window. Harry immediately recognized Pig. He unstrapped the too-large package from the hyper owls leg and placed it on his bed. Pig set off zooming back and forth around the room. Harry ignored him and saw to the other owls. Once they had left he had a small pile on his bed. "Shoo Pig" he said sending the small bird back out the window. He dropped a few owl treats in Hedwig's bowl and then set to his presents. From Ron, Harry received the normal box of sweets. Harry smiled as he thought of Ron trying to restrain himself from eating some of them. Hermione sent Harry a book of different quidditch maneuvers. Hagrid sent Harry a birthday cake, as was traditional of him. Two letters at the bottom of the pile caught his attention. One was from Hogwarts telling him what he would need for his fifth year but the other was strange. At first Harry thought it might be from Sirius, but the handwriting was different. Harry hastily opened it. Harry gasped as he read it. The letter was from Lupin. The letter told Harry that Lupin would come for him on July 31st. Dumbledore's orders. Harry looked around. July 31st was today. Harry dragged his trunk from the corner of his room and stuffed all of his birthday gifts in it. He pried up the loose board that hid his most treasured items and threw the contents in the trunk too. Finally he scrawled a note to Ron and strapped it to Hedwig's leg. " Take this to Ron. Stay with him, he'll take care of you." He stroked Hedwig and then let her be on her way. Harry turned around to get his firebolt when he saw someone staring at him. "Professor Lupin" Harry cried. Lupin smiled. He looked as tired as he ever had. "Remus, please Harry. I am not a professor anymore." Harry ducked under his bed and grabbed his firebolt. "We must go, Harry. We are being watched even now as we speak. I'll explain on the way. " Lupin grabbed Harrys trunk as Harry grabbed Hedwigs cage. "Now I know you are underage and not supposed to apparate but we have to do this." Harry nodded. "Now concentrate and grab onto my hand. " Harry did as he was told and suddenly felt as though all his body parts were separate from each other. Then they returned to normal. He opened his eyes and looked around. The two were inside the basement of Honeyduke's in Hogsmeade. "Hogwarts is the safest place for you. But since we cant apparate on Hogwarts grounds we have to get as close as we can to it." Lupin slid back the boxes that covored the entrance to the tunnel that led to Hogwarts. "Its been a while since I have gone this way. I suggest you go first" Harry climbed into the tunnel and started to crawl back towards the castle. "So er Remus why did you come to get me?" Harry asked. "Well the story begins when you were little. After your parents died he invoked an ancient magic that would protect you from Voldemort. As long as you stayed with your aunt and uncle." Harry nodded. Soon he entered the cubby underneath the witch's hump. He pressed up and it opened. Then he climbed out. Lupin followed suit. Harry was exhausted and wanted to collapse on the floor. But Lupin pressed on. He pushed Harry towards Dumbledore's office. Once they had reached the gargoyle that Harry knew to be the entrance they stopped. "Hogwarts" Lupin said. The gargoyle didn't move. "Er Dragonis….no…um…oh….move." Harry stepped for. "Professor….let me try." Lupin stepped aside and let Harry try. "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans….Chocolate frogs" The gargoyle slid aside and the two stepped into Dumbledore's office. "Hello Harry….Remus" Dumbledore said. "Harry, theres someone here to meet you." Dumbledore stepped aside and Sirius came up to Harry. He hugged him and then stepped back to look at him. "You've grown." Sirius smiled. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Ah yes. Harry could you please take your belongings to your common room. The three of us have some things to talk about." Harry did as he was told. As he made his way up to Gryffindor Tower he began to suspect that something was terribly ary. 


	2. The discovery

Alone  
  
Harry walked into his common room. It was deserted of course but he stayed anyway. What could be so important that Lupin had to come and get him. Not that he minded of course. Anything was better than staying with the Dursley's. Dudley's diet had not gone as planned. Aunt Petunia was very close to having the family resort to not eating at all. Harry could sense he was in trouble. Any time anyone came to get him he found himself in trouble. Harry walked to the fireplace and lit a fire. It was getting cold. Suddenly there was a knock on the painting. "Harry" a muffled voice said "Its me". Harry opened the painting and let Sirius inside. Sirius hugged Harry. "Its so nice to see you again. Its been along time Harry" Harry looked up. Sirius's eyes were not so sunken in but they still held that dead look in them. "Sirius, its only been a couple of months." Sirius looked away. "Yes Harry it has. But when you have been doing what I have then it seems like forever." Harry led Sirius over to the chairs. Sirius sat down and looked into the fire. Neither spoke for a time. Finally Harry could not stand the waiting any longer. "Sirius, why am I here?" he asked. Sirius looked over at Harry. He started to open his mouth but stopped. Harry glared at him. "Oh. Fine. Harry you know I don't believe in sugar coating anything. So I will tell you like it is. Harry two wizarding families have already been killed. " Sirius said quickly.  
  
Harry was shocked. "By who" he asked. "Oh come on Harry don't be daft. By Voldemort. He tried to come to the Dursley's but see…when you were little Dumbledore invoked a magic so ancient and powerful that Voldemort could not touch you as long as you were in your aunt and uncle's care. That's why you cant stay here over the summer. Because Voldemort would waste no time in coming here and killing you. You are here now because Voldemort came to the Dursley's house. Snape wrote Dumbledore so before he…was…. Found out." 


End file.
